


Battle of Achievements

by bethsquared



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsquared/pseuds/bethsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new set of students have just arrived at Beacon, just in time for the next Vytal festival. But, of course, this is Beacon. It's not quite as simple as that. (BTM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually really old and already published on my Wattpad account but I want to start moving it over here, so I'm gonna be updating really frequently for a bit.

"Are you nervous?" Michael asked, glancing at the red-headed girl staring out of the window next to him.

To be honest, he couldn't blame her; the view of Beacon was absolutely stunning. Neither of them had ever dreamed that they would actually make it here, but their hard work at Signal had been worth every second.

"It's strange. We've trained for this," Lindsay thought out loud, not turning to look at him, "Why is this getting to me so much?"

Michael took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not just you. I feel the same way. I- I just don't want to fuck it up."

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones, but that language will not be tolerated at Beacon." A female voice said, "A huntsman should have better manners than that."

Michael and Lindsay turned to see a light haired woman standing by the wall- no, projected onto it.

"Sorry." Michael grumbled.

The woman gave him a slight nod before addressing the other students on the ship that was taking them to their new home.

"My name is Ashley Jenkins, and I am here to welcome you to Beacon. Soon, you will be arriving at your new home, where you will train to become the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. This year will bring opportunities to you all, and I recommend that you take them. You have already demonstrated your bravery at your previous schools, and now we have high expectations for you."

The projection faded, leaving the young huntsmen and huntresses in silence for a few moments before conversations started again.

Michael scanned the room for the first time since boarding the ship- he hadn't really been bothered about anything else until now. There were a few people he recognised from Signal, but he wasn't looking for people he knew. He was looking for people like him.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a pair of deer antlers bobbing above the crowd. He wasn't the only Faunus. He wasn't alone. The light brush of Lindsay's tail against the back of his hand reminded him that he had never been the only one.

"Hey, look who it is." Lindsay said, snapping him out of his trance.

Michael followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Isn't that the crazy bastard that jumped off the roof last year?"

"Apparently he was developing the grappling hook on his weapon. Thank god it worked." Lindsay muttered.

The boy they had been looking at suddenly lifted his head and they immediately turned away, realising how strange it must have looked that they had been staring. Sadly, they did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, Michael, isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind them.

Shit.

The pair looked over their shoulders to see him standing there, looking down at them slightly but, luckily, with a smile on his face. His getup didn't draw attention to him like his past did, apart from the large, orange, metal cuffs around his wrists that made him look part robot.

Michael made sure that this guy didn't bother him and turned to face him fully, "Yeah. Aren't you the guy who-"

"Jumped off of the school roof? Yep, Ryan Haywood." The boy introduced himself, holding out his hand, which Michael took.

"Michael Jones," He said, shaking hands with Ryan, "Oh, and this is Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled at Ryan, who laughed slightly.

"Have either of you seen that British prick over there?" He queried.

"No, why?" Lindsay asked.

"It's amazing. We're not even at the academy and he's already injured." Ryan chuckled, "He tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face."

"Fucking moron," Michael murmured, "Where's the idiot now?"

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from behind Michael and Lindsay.

"Seriously, Ray, I think it's broken." It said, the accent making it easily stand out from the dull noise filling the room.

"Gav, for the last time, you're fine," An exasperated sounding boy replied, "Stop automatically assuming you've broken your nose."

"That's him there." Ryan gestured behind them, where the British guy was sitting on the floor with another, darker haired boy with glasses crouched next to him.

"How did he stay standing long enough to even apply for an academy like this?" Michael grumbled.

"Apparently he's insanely fast." Ryan said.

"Must be his semblance." Lindsay said.

Across the room, two other young huntsmen were having a similar conversation.

"Jack, I hate to say it, but we're surrounded by idiots." One of them said, watching the scene playing out in the middle of the room, where Ray was continuously yelling "GODDAMNIT GAVIN" as he tried to help his friend.

"Come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Jack sounded hopeful.

"We've gotta make sure we get a good team, or we don't stand a chance."

"Geoff, you're overthinking this. Everyone here is trained to be at Beacon, we'll be fine no matter what team we're in."

"Stop being so optimistic, Jack." Geoff snapped, "We need to find people to be on our team."

"I don't think we get to-"

"Hey! Shawcross, get over here!" Geoff called, cutting Jack off completely.

A shorter boy emerged from the crowd now surrounding Ray and Gavin and headed towards Jack and Geoff, still laughing at Gavin's potential broken nose.

"What is it?"

"Keery, we need you on our team." Geoff demanded, "We can't have some idiot like that Gavin guy."

"Who says he's an idiot?" Kerry asked.

"He did, the minute he made a scene." Geoff retorted.

"Okay... correct me if I'm wrong but aren't there four people in a team?"

Geoff sighed, "Well, then bring someone good with you, dumbass!"

Kerry was about to say something along the lines of "I'm not a dumbass" when the ship jolted slightly, sending Gavin and Ray, who had been in the middle of standing back up, toppling over again.

"I think we're here." Jack said.

~~~~

"At Beacon, you will learn the skills needed to protect our society from danger and maintain the peace. But this knowledge will only take you so far. At this academy, we will not accept anything less than the best you can achieve. After all, one day you will hopefully be the people that the citizens of Vale rely on to protect them."

Gavin took a nervous glance around the room. The students had been told to gather in the large hall, where they had been greeted by Professor Burns, the headmaster, who had immediately squashed any ideas of an easy year, which Gavin had been hoping for. He was already known as the clumsy idiot and they had barely been at the school for five minutes.

He watched, along with the other students, as Burns walked away and the woman from the ship- Jenkins, was it?- stepped up to the microphone he had been using.

"Tonight, you will sleep as a group, until your teams are decided in initiation tomorrow. So before anybody tries to create their own teams, we would like to make sure that you know it is not your choice. You are dismissed until tomorrow morning. I suggest you take this time to... prepare yourselves."

"That was pretty serious," Ray muttered as the two professors walked off of the stage and out of a side door, "I wonder how they pick teams?"

"No idea." Gavin shrugged.

~~~~

"I'm exhausted." Michael said, collapsing face first onto his sleeping bag inbetween Ryan's and Lindsay's.

"We didn't even do anything today, how the hell are you gonna survive initiation tomorrow?" Ryan laughed.

"Shut up, Ryan." Michael mumbled, rolling onto his back and linking his hands behind his head.

"Hey, look at the cute little bear!" A male voice said, sounding overly excited.

"Jesus Christ." Michael grumbled.

Nobody took him seriously once they saw he was a Faunus, and the amount of times he had been made fun of was getting ridiculous.

"Aw, what's wrong? Did you lose your honey?" The newest idiot teased.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to get into anything now. It was not the time to fly off the handle. This guy was bigger, and under normal circumstances Michael wouldn't stand a chance.

Lindsay could tell exactly what was going through his head and was about to intervene, but someone beat her to it.

"Blaine, leave the guy alone." Geoff said, exasperatedly as he, Jack and Kerry walked up behind him, "Or are you gonna give me a chance to finally get my revenge?"

"Come on, Geoff. Haven't you seen him? Those adorable little ears-"

But Blaine wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Michael had jumped up and lunged at him. Lindsay, who had been expecting this to happen, followed suit but, instead of helping Michael, stood between him and Blaine. Ryan stood up too, linking his arms with Michael's to hold him back.

"Listen here you piece of shit," Michael hissed, "You're pissing me off just a little bit, and you have no idea what you're dealing with when you piss me off."

"What could you possibly do?"

"Just you wait." Michael said, "Ryan, you might want to let go of me now before this gets outta hand."

Ryan gave Lindsay a questioning look, to which she said: "Don't listen to him."

Lindsay then turned to Blaine with her arms crossed.

"He was right, you don't want to deal with him when he's angry. See, his semblance happens to be a bit of rage-induced strength that you really shouldn't mess with. So why don't you leave us alone and we all forget this?" She said.

"He's crazy." Blaine said, "You needs to keep him under control. Those ears don't mean you can act like an animal."

Michael glanced over his shoulder at Ryan, shooting him a look that suggested that he let him go, and Ryan would've considered it if he had had the chance.

The reason he didn't get the chance is because of yet another, much more surprising interruption.

"She told you to leave, and I don't know how strong this guy is but I wouldn't risk it if I were you." Gavin said from next to Lindsay.

"What the- where did you even come from?" Blaine cried, looking around frantically.

"That's for me to know." Gavin retorted.

"I hate to say it, but you've got an audience." A voice only Gavin recognised as Ray's said.

And suddenly, Ray had materialised on Lindsay's other side.

The group watched as Blaine looked around at the group surrounding him, from Michael's fury to Geoff's distaste, from Ray's calm face to Gavin's somewhat nervous one, and knew that this wasn't his fight. He turned on his heel, pushed past Jack and Geoff and stormed off. The crowd slowly dispersed as everyone went back to their own beds.

"Gavin," Ray said, calmly, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wanted to help." Gavin mumbled.

"Seriously, Gav, some days I could punch you." Ray said, turning to him.

"Go on then." Gavin challenged him, "Oh wait, you can't, can you?"

Ray glared at him for a moment before disappearing.

"Wha- where the fuck did he go?" Jack asked.

"He wasn't really here. It's his semblance- being able to create projections of himself. I call them Ghost Rays." Gavin laughed, "I'm Gavin, by the way."

As introductions were exchanged between the rest of the group, Lindsay and Ryan were trying to calm Michael down.

"Just ignore him, Michael." Lindsay said.

"I always ignore people like him and they keep coming back." Michael protested, "At least this way people might know to leave me alone."

"Or they'll see you as the ultimate target, the one guy that everyone tries to beat." Ryan pointed out, sensing it was safe to let Michael go now and did so.

"Who even cares right now?"

"Blaine does." Geoff interrupted.

"And how would you know?" Michael queried.

"He was at our last school, Sanctum. Trust me, he'll be back once he gets a good team." Geoff said.

"He's got it all planned out, he knows who his team's gonna be." Kerry added.

"Well, good luck to him." Ryan said, "There's no way he'll actually get the team he wants."

At that moment, the real Ray ran up to them.

"Alright, what did I miss?"


	2. Initiation Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's hoping for two things as initiation starts: good teammates and not to die. Unfortunately, this is easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just remembered that this story is gonna be really long so I'm gonna update really often for the next like 12 chapters because I've already posted up to there on Wattpad

"Gav, your locker's over here, buddy." Ray called, watching as Gavin walked aimlessly at the other end of the room.

It was their second day at Beacon, and the new students were all preparing for initiation into the academy. Almost all of the them were collecting their weapons from their lockers, with the exception of Gavin, of course, who was still looking for his locker.

He turned when he heard Ray and smiled, trying to maintain some dignity, strode over to him.

"I knew that." He mumbled, opening his locker and taking out his sword.

Unlike most swords, Gavin's had two, adjacent blades which, aside from making it look "top", gave it the ability to transform into a bow when the blades rotated around the handle. He took out a quiver of arrows and slung it over his shoulder.

"Sure you did." Ray laughed, adjusting the strap holding the sniper rifle to his back, "Come on, we should head out."

Gavin nodded and they both closed their lockers, walking towards the exit. On their way, they passed Geoff, Jack and Kerry, who were all emptying their lockers of their weapons. Except for Geoff, that is.

"Hey, Goeff, where's your weapon?" Kerry asked.

"In case you forgot, it was kind of destroyed a couple months back." Geoff replied, irritably shrugging his dark green jacket on.

"You still haven't got it fixed?" Jack sounded shocked.

"It's very complex, it's gonna take some time." Geoff sighed.

"What the hell are you gonna do today then?" was Jack's next question.

"Well, Jack, I knew that it wasn't gonna be ready in time, so I had a back up plan ready and waiting." Geoff tugged on the collar of his jacket, which seemed to have a faint glow to it, "This, my friends, is not an ordinary jacket."

"Is that-?" Kerry breathed.

"Dust? Why, yes it is." Geoff smiled at his friends' shock.

"Did I hear dust?" Lindsay called from her locker.

She looked around the corner of the lockers and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Geoff shrugged.

Lindsay stepped out from behind the lockers, "Have you got any spare? I just checked my locker and I'm almost out."

"How much do you need it?" Kerry asked.

"Pretty bad. Look," Lindsay pointed at the leather band around the top of her left arm, which held nearly ten daggers, "I need dust to make these even remotely useful."

"I'm sorry to dissapoint, but it's all in this jacket." Geoff said.

"Damn it." Lindsay muttered, "Oh well, thanks anyway."

At that moment, Ryan and Michael walked around the lockers.

"We should probably get going." Ryan said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah. You guys coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Geoff said.

~~~~

When the students saw the stone plates on the floor, their confusion only increased. Gavin and Ray were already stood on their plates when the others arrived, looking extremely nervous. Michael, Lindsay, Ryan, Geoff, Jack and Kerry took spots next to each other, a couple away from Gavin and Ray. They all faced Professors Burns and Jenkins, who waited patiently for everyone to settle down.

"Welcome to initiation." Burns started, "Today, your teams for the next four years will be decided."

"You will be dropped into the Emerald Forest, where-"

"Dropped?" Gavin repeated.

"Yes, dropped." Jenkins repeated, exasperated, "You will be required to use your landing strategy that you have, hopefully, developed at your previous academy."

Gavin gulped. He had been developing a strategy, of course, but more often than not he didn't land it very well.

"As I was saying, in the forest, your partner and teammates will be decided. The first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon."

"Once you have a partner, you will need to head North and find the relics that have been left for you," Proffessor Burns continued, "Each pair will collect a relic and return to the cliff. The rest of your team will be chosen when you return."

"Does anybody have any questions?" Jenkins asked, but she was met with silence, "Good. Take your positions."

Everyone watched as the first person was launched into the air- a boy with wings that resembled those of a dragon (which Gavin thought was a bit unfair)- and then the next, and the next, until it was Gavin's turn. He shot Ray a nervous smile before he felt himself being thrown into the air, arms and legs flailing.

He reached behind him, trying to find the quiver of arrows, but he was grabbing thin air. Starting to panic, Gavin tried to slow himself down enough to get a grip, quite literally, but his hand closed around the cool metal of the arrow.

He yanked it from the quiver and held it in his fist, hoping beyond hope that this was going to work because this was getting quite scary and he'd rather it ended please.

Just as he was about to hit the trees, he held out the arrow so it hooked over a branch. He grabbed the other end of the arrow and swung in circles around the branch, trying to slow himself down, but this only made him dizzy.

Gavin let go of the arrow with one hand, timing it perfectly so that he fell gracefully to the ground with a perfect landing.

Or, at least, that's how he'd planned it. In reality, he was just a second too late and flung himself in the air again, falling with no grace whatsoever until he landed on his back with a thud.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, sitting up slowly and stretching.

"You may want to come up with a less painful landing strategy." A voice Gavin recognised said.

Gavin looked over his shoulder to see Michael leant against the tree, laughing at the fact that Gavin had, quite literally, fell from the sky.

Gavin smiled, "That wasn't how I planned it, you know."

"Yeah, but you're an idiot, so that's the best it's gonna get." Michael walked over to Gavin and held out his hand, "I guess this makes us partners."

It took Gavin a minute to remember what Jenkins had told them: the first person you make eye contact with.

He took Michael's outstretched and pulled himself up.

"I guess it does."

In the distance, they could both hear what sounded like Ryan's yell.

"I'm still in the air!"

~~~~

"Jack? Geoff? You there?" Kerry called, peering around the trees as he made his way through the forest.

He had landed with a bit more grace than Gavin had, not much, perhaps, but some, and was now hoping to find one of the others before a Beowolf or something found him.

Just then, he heard a high-pitched scream from his right, which he immediately ran towards. What he found, or rather, who he found, was not quite what he had expected.

"Jack? Is that you?" He laughed.

Jack pushed himself up from where he had been lying on the ground and brushed off his clothes, glaring at Kerry.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, it's just- that was an unnaturally high pitched scream just then." Kerry said.

"Shut up." Jack mumbled.

"Come on, let's get this relic thing and get the fuck outta here."

Jack nodded and pointed behind Kerry, "North's that wa-" Kerry watched as Jack's jaw dropped in shock.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think North is a good idea anymore." Jack said, staring at the space just above and behind Kerry.

"Why?" Kerry turned to look where Jack was and immediately stepped back, "Oh."

A massive Ursa stood in their path, slowly making their way towards them.

"Ok, we have a slight problem, then." Kerry said, reaching for his sword.

~~~~

Lindsay gripped the knife tightly in her hand as she stared at the Beowolf in front of her. She hadn't seen anyone or anything else until she had found this clearing, which also seemed to double as the creature's current home.

She tossed the dagger a couple of times before throwing it with all her strength at the Beowolf. It spun through the air and hit the creature in the arm, but doing next to no visible damage. She took another dagger from the band on her arm and did the same, and again, and again.

The Beowolf lunged towards Lindsay, claws outstretched and swiping at her. She flipped backwards, landing first on her hands and then her feet, the claws narrowly missing her. She straightened up and reached to the band on her arm for another knife, only to find that this was her last one; the others were scattered all around the clearing they stood in.

She took it out and held it in front of her in one swift, clean movement, but she could see that it was useless on its own. One dagger with practically no power wasn't very useful.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Both Lindsay and the Beowolf turned to the sound, but neither saw anybody standing there.

"Asshole, I'm up here!" Ray called from his perch in a nearby tree.

Lindsay smiled to herself as the beast turned to Ray. She took the opportunity to dart around it and picked one of her discarded knives from the ground and hurled it at the back of its head, along with the one she had already been holding.

It seemed that where one dagger had failed, two was enough. She and Ray watched as it keeled over onto its side, unmoving once it hit the ground.

"I had that under control." Lindsay said, looking up at Ray on his branch.

"Yeah, it looked like it." Ray said.

Lindsay noticed that he was holding a sniper rifle in his hands, as if he's been ready to shoot, with a curved end that was hooked over his shoulder. He now lifted it off and hung it on the branch he was crouched on, using the rifle to swing himself to the ground.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't seen anyone else yet?" He asked Lindsay, who was collecting her daggers.

"Nine... ten." She muttered, "Sorry?"

"Do you have a partner yet?"

"Nope."

"Then we'd better go get ourselves a relic." Ray said.


End file.
